I Love You to the Moon and the Back
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Wonwoo selalu mengikuti Mingyu. Ke manapun Mingyu pergi. Apapun yang Mingyu lakukan. Tanggal berapa Mingyu berulangtahun. Wonwoo tahu segalanya bahkan jika Mingyu tidak pernah berkata. Karena Wonwoo mencintainya dari dasar bumi hingga ke permukaan bulan; dan sebaliknya. (MEANIE/GYUWON/ONESHOOT/Psychopath!AU/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 _ **[Wonwoo ke Mingyu]**_

Aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Orang lain bilang mungkin ada yang salah, mungkin ada baut yang copot di kepalaku. Mungkin mereka benar, dan setelah aku menyadarinya, baut yang lepas itu ternyata mengantarkan aku pada dunia yang belum pernah kusentuh sebelumnya. Bahwa aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh ulung.

Dikatakan pembunuh sepertinya akan kurang tepat karena aku tidak suka langsung membuat korbanku mati tanpa membuat mereka sekarat lebih dulu. Hei, bukankah kurang menyenangkan bermain-main dengan sesuatu jika mereka tidak bisa membalas? Oleh karena itu, aku memastikan mereka meminta maaf walaupun pada akhirnya aku hanya memberi harapan palsu.

Lagipula, aku membunuh hanya jika aku punya keperluan. Aku tidak akan mengusik apabila tidak dipancing. Aksi menimbulkan reaksi; hukum kausalitas berlaku tanpa perlu dijabarkan.

* * *

 **I Love You to the Moon and the Back**

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Kado buat **Edisson** yang udah nginjek tujuhbelas tahunnya. Happy b'day, Dek. 17's such a beautiful moment in life! Moga umurnya ngasih manfaat untuk diri sendiri dan orang lain. Ini cuma hadiah kecil, tapi mudah-mudahan kamu suka. Ps: sori ... rating-nya bukan yang kayak kamu mau, tapi aku masih mikir untuk ngadoin anak baru legal(?) 'sebuah' pwp. gomenne. OwO)\\))

.

 **Lenght/WC** : Oneshoot (4.045 words)

 **Pairing** : Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s)** : Horror, Romance, Suspense

 **Rating** : R (PG-15)

 **Summary** : Aku tidak pernah mengerti perbedaan antara cinta dan tendensi untuk memiliki karena yang kutahu adalah, selama aku belum mendapatkanmu aku belum bisa berhenti – Wonwoo

.

.

.

 **Warning(s) + Trigger(s)** : **Wonwoo's POV** ;AU; psychological-horror/romance; psycho!Won; heavy-theme; crime-scenes; violences; vulgar-language; mentioning alcohol-usage; M-rating for: BLOOD(!) \- SADISTIC-ASSASSINATION(S)(!) \- GORE(!); implied one-sided love; self-beta

.

.

.  
((if you can't contain materials like i've mentioned, better click back coz this piece is disturbing to your innocent mind & kokoro. :v))

* * *

Minggu lalu anak perempuan di kelas kita, Yeri, mati tergantung dan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya punya beragam luka jelek dari ujung rambut hingga batas kelingking. Saat beberapa teman sekelas yang lain datang pagi untuk menjalankan piket, mereka hanya tercengang dan memanggil guru-guru. Banyak mobil polisi memadati lapangan parkir, kemudian sekolah diliburkan agar murid-murid tidak bergosip dan membuat gaduh.

Aku turun dari atap tanpa ekspresi berarti. Wali kelas kita berpesan agar berhati-hati selagi aku menyamankan diri dengan sisa tambang yang sesak di balik kancing kemejaku. Usahaku berhasil.

Motifku kuat. Dua hari lalu sebelum kematiannya, tepatnya siang hari saat jam makan siang sedang berlangsung dan aku duduk di mejaku, aku melihat Yeri mengunjungi bangkumu dengan centil. Dia bertanya apa bekal yang kamu bawa dan kamu jawab kamu meninggalkan semuanya di rumah tadi pagi. Lalu, dia menyuapi kamu udang goreng tepung yang katanya masakannya sendiri dan kamu tersenyum.

Bahkan kamu belum pernah tersenyum selepas itu saat sedang bersamaku.

* * *

Besoknya, saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku menyuruh Yeri menunggu. Saat sekolah sepi dan gerbang telah dikunci, aku menghampirinya yang tersenyum manis di beranda kelas. Yeri sempat bertanya apa yang kuinginkan berulang-ulang sebelum aku menyudutkannya ke ujung kelas, menarik sepatu mahalnya dan menyeringai saat dia menginjak paku payung yang sebelumnya telah kutaburi di sana. Dia menangis sampai wajah cantiknya penuh airmata. Aku bertanya: Kenapa kamu mendekati Mingyu? Apa kamu ingin mengambil hatinya? Kenapa kamu membuatnya tersenyum? Kamu ingin membuatnya jadi pacarmu? dan dia hanya menjawab dengan ribuan maaf.

Apakah maaf bahkan berguna kalau kau sudah terlanjur melakukan? Apa yang bisa dijilat dari perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir atau hal yang kepalang basah kau perbuat. Dosa adalah pengajuan – setelah dibuat tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

Kembali ke Yeri. Di bawah kakinya telah terbentuk kolam darah karena paku payung menancap tanpa basa-basi ke dalam telapak kakinya yang rapuh. Dia mengaduh, berharap aku akan membantu tapi aku hanya angkat bahu. Aku kemudian pergi ke podium guru karena aku telah menyimpan beberapa lilin, pemantik dan silet kecil di dalam lacinya. Aku menyalakan lilin, berjalan mendekatinya yang memiliki tampang gentar seiring aku semakin dekat. Kurampas tangannya dan dia meraung saat aku meneteskan cairan lilin di atas jari-jarinya yang lentik. Sesakit apapun yang dia rasakan, Yeri tidak bisa berlari karena kakinya telah lumpuh oleh paku payung. Aku pernah melihat acara masak-masak di teve dan kokinya mengenalkan metode fillet. Aku mempraktikkan itu pada Yeri alih-alih ikan atau ayam. Kurentangkan betis Yeri kemudian aku membuat irisan memanjang mengikuti kontur tulang kakinya. Jari-jariku penuh amis, dan Yeri hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ketika aku menarik lapisan otot di sana dan mengacak jaringan pembuluhnya sekalian.

Dia tidak lagi bernapas saat kujambak rambutnya dan kubuat pola-pola mirip mawar di pipinya yang gembil.

Setelah itu, aku berkemas dan menoleh sekali lagi di mana Yeri kugantung di tengah-tengah kelas untuk memastikannya terlihat.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, anak laki-laki dari kelompok paduan suara bernama Jihoon yang jadi subjek observasiku.

Aku sudah dengar beritanya. Bahwa kamu dan dia akan dipasangkan sebagai duet dalam festival sekolah bulan depan. Kamu akan menari selagi Jihoon bernyanyi bersama musik latar. Kalian terus-menerus berlatih bersama di taman belakang. Kadang, saat lelah kalian melempar tubuh ke bangku taman dan berceloteh apapun karena pada dasarnya kalian berdua merasa cocok.

Aku masih bisa menoleransi pada awalnya. Karena aku tahu kamu tidak menyukai Jihoon dalam konteks afeksi dan di lain sisi, Jihoon sudah berhubungan dengan Soonyoung dari kelas sebelah. Namun, entah bagaimana Jihoon maju dan berubah jadi orang yang berbeda dari dugaanku.

Dia kemudian bercerita jika dia jenuh pada Soonyoung tapi bingung bagaimana untuk mengakhiri ikatan. Aku tahu kamu selalu menjadi orang baik sehingga tidak bisa menolak saat Jihoon butuh penghiburan. Kamu menghiburnya dengan mengecup pipi dan mengajaknya jalan di akhir pekan.

Aku membuntut. Kalian bertemu di kafe bawah bukit lalu pergi ke tamanria. Kalian tidak bergenggaman tangan, tapi saling bertukar senyuman dan itu membuat emosiku tersulut jika aku tak berusaha menekannya mati-matian.

Saat kamu ijin sebentar untuk ke toilet, aku menghampiri Jihoon dan menyapanya basa-basi dengan bertanya apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak berdusta bahwa kalian sedang menikmati kencan. Aku pura-pura bingung dan bertanya bukankah dia telah punya Soonyoung; dan jawaban Jihoon sungguh tidak diduga: bahwa dia ingin kamu sebagai pelampiasan dan akan meninggalkanmu jika rasa bosannya terhadap Soonyoung telah berangsur-angsur hilang.

Kemudian aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku tidak terima. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kurang dariku. Jika hanya menyanyi bermodal pita suara sebagai pengiring dan membuatmu memberi satu hari penuh untuk kencan di pusat hiburan, aku akan melakukannya. Sebab, Jihoon saja mendapatkannya dengan mudah, bukan?

Aku menyusun rencana kilat. Kutarik tangan Jihoon dan dia tidak menolak. Aku menawarinya naik bianglala tapi dia takut pada ketinggian jadi kami akhirnya belok ke pondok boneka. Jihoon mengetik pesan untukmu yang isinya kira-kira tunggu di dekat stan gulali sementara aku tidak sabar membawanya ke dalam. Kami naik perahu bersama antrean yang menunggu. Di dalam pondok boneka lumayan gelap, penerangan mati seluruhnya dan hanya tersisa dari mata-mata artifisial para boneka yang melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu kubawa ke manapun. Kutusuk perut Jihoon dan dia baru sadar saat darah merembes dari balik kardigannya. Beruntung, penumpang lain menutup mata karena ketakutan dan aku mencuri kesempatan untuk mendorong Jihoon yang punya pandangan bertanya, dan dia terguling ke dalam air karena tidak mampu berenang. Bunyi riuh di dalam pondok boneka cukup menutup suara minta tolong Jihoon hingga tersisa gelembung-gelembung oksigen sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi.

Hari itu kencan kalian benar-benar berantakan karena aku meninggalkan mayat Jihoon membusuk di dasar danau buatan di pondok boneka.

Aku tersenyum lepas ke arahmu yang bertanya aku datang dengan siapa. Aku menggesturkan bahwa aku lowong dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia ketika kamu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajakku naik rollercoaster karena Jihoon sudah menghilang sejak dua jam lalu dan kamu punya dugaan bahwa Soonyoung telah mengajaknya pulang. Andai saja sejak awal kencan ini memang dirancang untuk kita, aku berpikir dalam hati.

Besoknya, berita utama menayangkan kasus aneh di dalam pondok boneka karena telah ditemukan jasad pelajar di dasar danau buatannya. Tapi jejakku tidak terlacak karena aku pintar mencuci tangan.

* * *

Aku selalu mengikuti kamu. Ke manapun kamu pergi. Apapun yang kamu lakukan. Sesuatu yang kamu gemari. Tanggal berapa kamu berulangtahun. Jadwal kamu hari ini atau besok. Celana yang kamu kenakan. Warna rambut yang kamu inginkan. Makanan yang berada di dalam kotak bekalmu. Hari-hari dalam satu minggu yang jadi favoritmu. Grup musik yang kamu dalami. Guru di sekolah kita yang kamu benci. Mata pelajaran yang kamu senangi. Musim yang kamu tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Aku tahu segalanya bahkan jika kamu tidak pernah berkata.

Aku mengenal kamu lebih dalam dari siapapun. Aku ikut merasa gugup jika kamu gemetar di depan panggung setelah menutup aksi dalam pesta perayaan musim panas. Aku ikut gembira saat kamu mendapatkan skor rata-rata dalam bidang studi Bahasa Inggris yang sumpah mati kamu muak padanya. Aku sedih saat kamu dimarahi Kepala Sekolah karena membuat kebisingan di tengah jam pelajaran.

(Dan aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan pria tua bangka itu karena kamu masih menghormatinya.)

Hanya satu yang masih menjadi enigma; yakni bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap aku yang sekarat jatuh cinta.

Malam-malam saat orang menikmati mimpi mereka masing-masing, aku menyelinap ke dalam kamarmu untuk meninggalkan secarik kertas berisi pengakuan cinta. Kamu tidak pernah membalas. Tapi tidak apa-apa; toh aku akan tetap mengulangi esok, esok, dan esoknya lagi sampai kamu bosan dan memilih untuk membalas.

Kamu pernah teriak frustasi di depan kaca kamar mandi, bertanya-tanya apakah kamu berhalusinasi karena kamu punya firasat bahwa kamu sedang diikuti. Sementara itu, aku menyembunyikan diri di balik tirai kamar mandimu, menahan napas dan bersyukur lega saat kamu keluar tanpa mengecek tempat itu lebih jauh. Aku kemudian meninggalkan setangkai bunga matahari di ceruk wastefulmu – dan kemudian ibumu marah-marah karena pipa pembuangan jadi tersumbat.

* * *

Bukan satu atau dua kali kamu menghancurkan hatiku.

Mungkin orang lain yang berada di posisiku akan tancap gas lebih awal tapi aku berbeda. Perasaanku untukmu bukan permainan bocah ingusan biasa. Sukar dibahasakan atau dinalar, tapi hanya perlu dipahami untuk tahu maksudnya.

Nyatanya kita tidak pernah membuat percakapan dan berakting jadi orang asing di dalam kelas.

Kamu akan menjadi Mingyu yang merupakan pusat semesta sementara aku hanya Wonwoo batu kali yang hanya pergi dari bangku untuk menghapus papan tulis dan mengerjakan persoalan logaritma ke depan kelas sebab Guru Hong selalu kagum akan cara berpikirku yang cepat.

Kamu tantrum ketika aku menabrak bahumu dan memaki-maki bahwa aku harus hati-hati ke depannya. Aku menunduk dengan surai menutup mata dan perasaan terluka yang menumpuk-numpuk di mataku yang berat. Lalu, aku tertawa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kamu datang ke ruang musik untuk menghampiriku yang memang selalu bermain piano sebelum pulang ke rumah. Meminta maaf bahwa kamu hanya melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Aku berkata untuk jangan memikirkannya karena aku sudah terbiasa.

Benar; kamu mendapatkan maaf hanya dengan satu bisikan. Cintaku bukan gampangan. Aku hanya permisif jika itu menyangkut Mingyu Kim.

* * *

Dua tahun sembilan bulan. Sebentar lagi kita lulus dan aku belum maju menyatakan. Bukannya belum, tapi aku tidak melakukannya terang-terangan.

Kalau-kalau kamu bertanya, bagaimana cara kita mengenal hingga aku nekat sejauh ini?

Aku pertama kali melihatmu ketika ruang musik terbuka dan aku pergi ke sana untuk bermain piano sekolah yang usang. Kamu menari dengan gembira seolah-olah tidak pernah ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya sepertimu barusan. Aku hanya perlu menganggapmu kasat mata dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi—

—kamu membuat sapaan dan itu menimbulkan sengatan listrik di tengkukku. Karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku pernah disadari kehadirannya setelah tiga minggu sejak upacara penerimaan.

Kamu kemudian mematikan radio dan meleseh di lantai ruang musik yang sedikit berdebu. Aku disuruh duduk di sampingmu. Kamu menenggak minuman isotonik dan menawari aku minum dari botol yang sama. Aku menolak, tapi kamu terlalu keras kepala hingga aku akhirnya mengalah.

Kamu duduk bercerita: tentang senja, tentang mimpimu yang tinggi melebihi gedung pencakar langit, tentang kura-kura, dan tak lupa tentang kursi kayu di beranda rumahmu yang berderit. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar tanpa banyak komentar karena aku tidak pandai dengan kata-kata. Puas melampiaskan semuanya, kamu menoleh padaku dan bertanya namaku siapa.

Aku bergeming, dan kamu menjadi tidak sabaran dengan merebut tanganku dan kita berjabatan cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga aku merasa konyol untuk bersemu di depan orang yang baru kutemui. Kamu menagih balik cerita dan aku bicara setelah kamu meyakinkan bahwa kamu tidak bakal tertidur di tengah-tengah meski itu akan membosankan.

Aku datang ke sekolah ini karena disengaja. Orangtuaku tinggal seorang dan dia kesulitan memberiku ongkos hidup. Jadi, karena sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya yang menawarkan beasiswa, aku belajar sekeras mungkin untuk bisa masuk dan mendapatkan jaminan sampai lulus.

Aku hanya perlu mempertahankan peringkat – yang mana tidak terlalu sulit karena aku sudah mempelajari sebagian besar dari sub-sub bahasan tingkatan kelas satu hingga kelas tiga.

Kamu berkata betapa beruntungnya aku dilahirkan dengan otak encer tapi menurutku masih lebih mending dilahirkan di tengah keluarga berada. Kita berpandangan satu sama lain menyadari bahwa apa yang kita inginkan berlawanan dan saling dimiliki oleh masing-masing. Bukankah dunia ini selalu mempunyai mekanisme kerja yang lucu?

Kita menarik kesimpulan bahwa kita sama-sama bingung harus melakukan apa setelah lulus. Sebab, ayahmu tidak pernah setuju dengan gagasan kamu menjadi penari dan aku masih punya tanggungan berupa ibu sakit-sakitan yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkannya untuk menebus mimpiku menjadi penyanyi. Kita tertahan di sini, kita tertahan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri.

Kemudian, entah ada angin apa kamu berjanji untuk melihat bintang bersamaku, suatu saat nanti.

Apakah kamu tahu bahwa yang kamu lakukan adalah menumbuhkan secercah impian – dalam pikiranku yang berusaha aku kubur. Dan kamu menggalinya seperti aku tidak pernah punya kekhawatiran. Aku bisa bebas bermimpi selama tidak dibangunkan ke kenyataan.

Aku tertidur dengan dada terkembang malam itu. Tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan yang berpacu. Dan aku berharap semoga besok kita masih saling membagi sepotong kebahagiaan.

* * *

Namun kamu sepertinya lupa.

Aku di kelas hanyalah pecundang biasa yang bahkan tidak punya teman untuk diajak bicara. Di lain sisi, kamu idola, selalu ada yang menarik tanganmu untuk mengajak makan siang bersama. Tidak pernah ada jalur atau kebetulan yang akan mempertemukan kita, karena tempatmu bersinar bukanlah di sisiku yang kata mereka aneh dan mati gaya.

Yang tidak kusukai adalah, kamu terlalu banyak punya orang lain di sekitarmu.

Aku ingin menyingkirkan mereka. Aku hanya mau kamu melihat hanya padaku. Bukan pada tawa renyah yang dibuat-buat atau gincu tebal yang dipasang di bibir bengkak.

Kamu berpacaran dengan beberapa pemuda (ada juga gadis karena kamu suka melihat bentuk tubuh perempuan di majalah dan keuntungan memacari gadis adalah tidak perlu menghabiskan uang untuk membeli majalah). Itu tak pernah berlangsung lama karena jika hubungan kalian terendus olehku, aku akan segera ambil tindakan. Aku tahu, selalu. Aneh juga jika aku tidak tahu karena aku pasti tahu.

Teknik apa lagi yang belum pernah kucoba? Menggantung orang, ceklis. Menyeburkan orang ke dasar danau, sudah. Ah, aku perlu memukul kepala mereka dengan sesuatu supaya mereka tidak bisa memikirkan kamu karena hanya aku yang boleh melakukan itu.

Minggu itu kamu berlutut untuk mendapatkan Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengiyakan karena dia punya standar dan prestise dan kamu serta keluargamu yang terpandang lebih dari lolos untuk melewati persyaratan. Kalian berpacaran dan semua orang tahu betapa mesra kalian.

Aku cemburu.

Jadi pada Kamis malam, aku bersembunyi di balik gudang di kediaman Yoon untuk menunggu Jeonghan keluar dari kamarnya dan datang ke rumah anjing tepat di sampingnya.

Aku sudah memata-matai rumah ini selama beberapa hari, jadi kupikir perkiraanku tidak akan meleset.

Pukul delapan malam nanti dia pasti pergi untuk mengecek anjingnya dan sebelum aku harus menghabisi anjing itu juga karena dia akan menyusahkan jika dilibatkan dalam pemeriksaan. Aku menarik tali pengikat anjingnya dan memasangnya hingga pol sampai makhluk itu lemas dan aku memasukkan bangkainya ke dalam karung. Aku menggantikan anjingnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah anjing itu dengan membuat posisi menggulung mirip kaki seribu.

Jeonghan yang kebingungan kenapa malam itu anjingnya tidak bersuara atau menyembulkan kepala saat dihampiri, memanggil berulang-ulang. Dia menghampiri rumah anjingnya dan aku tertawa kecil, tangan mengerat balok kayu erat-erat. Saat dia membuat posisi membelakangiku, aku menghantam tengkuknya dan dia langsung tersungkur.

Dia tidak sempat berteriak karena aku memukulkan balok itu bertubi-tubi ke tengkorak kepalanya. Ada bunyi retakan kecil dan darah menetes dari rambutnya yang panjang. Aku memukul, lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai tengkorak kepala Jeonghan benar-benar hancur dan bolamatanya terpental keluar.

Belum puas dengan kepala Jeonghan yang pecah, aku memotong-motong lengannya, menghancurkan tulang pahanya, dan membiarkan semuanya berantakan di sana saat pulang ke rumahku yang bobrok. Orangtua Jeonghan sedang berada di luar kota untuk pertemuan bisnis dan pembantunya selalu pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di sore hari sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir kepergok.

Investigasi digelar tapi aku selalu licin seperti belut.

Kita sama-sama pergi ke pemakaman Jeonghan, bedanya adalah jika kamu meninggalkan mawar berwarna krimson gelap, aku meninggalkan setangkai yang berwarna hitam tepat di dekat pusaranya.

* * *

Dengan kematian Jeonghan kemarin, aku telah menggenapkan daftar nama dalam buku catatanku menjadi sebelas orang.

Aku menyimpan buku catatan tersebut di keramik rumah yang dapat dibuka agar itu hanya menjadi rahasiaku saja.

* * *

Kita bertemu di kelas yang sama di tahun ajaran berikutnya.

Aku menghabiskan liburanku dengan bekerja sambilan di toko bunga sehingga aku tahu makna dari beberapa bunga. Aster untuk kehalusan dan perasaan lembut secara spesifik, bluebell yang mewakili sifat rendah hati, krisantemum yang menggambarkan kegembiraan, dafodil untuk penghormatan, forget-me-not untuk diberikan agar membangkitkan ingatan, hingga mawar tanpa duri yang melambangkan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku berpikir keras demi memberikan mana terbaik dari yang paling bagus untuk dihadiahkan padamu yang tepat berulangtahun ke-18 hari ini.

Aku menyelipkan krisantemum kuning dalam boks kecil yang kumasukkan diam-diam ke dalam tasmu.

Kamu bertanya-tanya pada semua orang di dalam kelas tentang siapa yang telah memberimu boks tersebut, keesokan harinya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak juga aku walaupun aku ingin sekali bilang itu dariku.

Kamu memakai kalung berbentuk kunci yang menjadi kadomu; tapi kamu melupakan krisantemum kuning itu. Setidaknya, aku bahagia.

Di balik seragamku, aku memakai pasangannya; kalung gembok yang hanya bisa dibuka jika dipasangkan dengan kalung kunci itu.

* * *

Mereka sebut aku dingin, aku sebut mereka jalang.

Pernah saat aku tengah mencungkil biji mata adik kelas sekaligus idaman sekolah kita, Nana, dia bergeliat heboh dan tak henti-henti mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengadukan semuanya. Bahwa kasus kematian Yeri, Jihoon, dan Jeonghan ternyata berkaitan langsung denganku. Bukan hanya berkaitan, aku dalangnya malah.

Aku menelengkan kepala dan memutus teriakannya lewat menggunting lehernya dengan gunting rumput. Kepalanya berguling ke samping kakiku dengan soket mata yang bolong karena bolamatanya tengah kuratakan dengan sol sepatuku. Aku kemudian meninggalkan tubuh Nana yang tanpa kepala di pinggir sungai dan meletakkan potongan kepalanya di bawah jembatan.

* * *

Mungkin kamu pikir perkataan adalah murah karena dia hanya perlu diucap dari lidah yang bahkan tidak bertulang.

Tapi kamu salah besar.

Perkataan bisa menggerakkan seseorang; untuk bertindak, untuk berpikir, untuk berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah semua.

Maka, jangan pernah berkata apabila tidak ingin menanggung risiko dari apa yang kamu katakan.

Kamu yang tidak tahu; bahwa aku menganggap ajakanmu memandang bintang saat kita masih kelas satu dulu itu serius. Lebih serius dari tensi acara berita sekalipun. Aku berharap hari itu datang tak peduli berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu.

Aku menjadi terobsesi oleh ajakanmu. Mengenyampingkan bahwa mungkin kamu hanya berucap asal-asalan karena kamu hanya ingin teman bicara dan kehabisan topik. Katakan aku gila tapi semua perasaan sayang-menyayangi memang tidak ada yang waras.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti perbedaan antara cinta dan tendensi untuk memiliki karena yang kutahu adalah, selama aku belum mendapatkanmu aku belum bisa berhenti.

* * *

Kembali ke sore di mana kita berada di tamanria, beberapa waktu setelah aku menghabisi nyawa Jihoon dan menampakkan wajah tidak tahu apa-apa; kamu mengusulkan untuk kita naik bianglala.

Terjebak dalam jeruji yang sama, kita tak bertukar pembicaraan karena pandangan kamu terfokus pada semburat yang mewarnai batas kota dan aku lebih suka menatap ke arah sepatuku yang tua.

Tapi, begitu sampai di puncak, aku tak bisa menahan dorongan yang telah kuperam lama, bertahun-tahun sepanjang aku menikmati proses jatuh cinta, untuk bisa melakukan satu hal ini sejak dulu. Aku mencium bibirmu, dan kamu terkejut sebentar sebelum melingkarkan tangan di pinggangku dan kita memperdalam tautan. Kita bercumbu, dan aku merasakan ada yang salah padaku karena walau itu romantis, aku justru menangis.

Lalu aku berujar: mari kita melihat bintang besok malam. Dan kamu memilih mencari distraksi lain hanya agar tatapan kita tidak bertemu. Bahasa tubuhmu mengatakan: aku tidak pernah siap untuk itu.

* * *

Kita masih sama-sama berakting tidak mengenal bahkan setelah acara kelulusan.

Kamu mengumpulkan serpih konfeti di atas topi kerucut dan aku terasing di kegelapan pesta. Menjadi penyendiri di tengah-tengah gemerlap. Menjauh dari keramaian karena tempat seperti ini tidak pernah menjadi zona nyaman bagi kutu buku bau.

Kamu berdansa dengan Kaeun. Aku meneguk likuor dan pulang sempoyongan sampai menabrak tiang listrik dan menerima benjol cukup besar. Aku tidak pernah bersikap sehisteris itu, dan aku mengamuk membanting apapun yang ada.

Dua hari kemudian, kudengar Kaeun mengajakmu pacaran dan kamu tidak bisa menolak penawaran itu – sebab selain cantik, Kaeun punya segalanya.

Aku mengemas gergaji, obeng karat, tang, kawat, plester hitam dan palu dalam sebuah tas besar yang kupanggul di belakang punggung. Setelah melalui langkah sulit untuk memanjat ke kamarnya, menunggu di bawah ranjang sampai dia kembali karena sekarang dia sedang mandi – kurasa, karena ada beberapa kecipak air terdengar. Khusus untuk Kaeun, aku tidak membuat penyamaran dan membiarkan wajahku terekspos bebas. Dia tidak pernah kenal siapa aku, lagipula.

Dia datang ke kamar dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang dibebat dan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk merah muda. Aku berjinjit tanpa suara di belakang punggung Kaeun dengan tangan menyekapnya dan kemudian mengunci mulutnya dengan plester agar dia tidak berisik. Dia melotot dan aku menangkap tangannya yang bebas lalu mengikatnya dengan gulungan kawat.

Tangan Kaeun indah, seperti bisa diduga dari anak orang kaya. Tapi karena aku baik hati, jadi aku akan memberinya perawatan tambahan secara cuma-cuma. Dia yang teriakannya teredam hanya bisa bergulat sendiri di atas lantai selagi aku menikmati membuka ritsleting tas dan mengeluarkan tang, memamerkannya di depan wajahnya.

Matanya berkata: apa yang mau kaulakukan? dan aku membalas: hanya memberimu ganjaran karena kamu telah mengambil apa yang seharusnya kumiliki tapi tidak bisa kudapatkan.

Aku menindih kakinya yang bergerak-gerak dan memegangi jempol kaki kanannya. Kucabut kuku jempolnya dengan tang dan Kaeun berteriak keras yang tentu saja hanya terdengar seperti cicit anak ayam karena aku selalu benar dalam membuat perhitungan. Rampung dengan jempol, aku berpindah ke jari lainnya hingga menyelesaikannya dengan baik sampai ke kelingking kiri.

Lalu aku mengambil palu dan mengetuk lututnya keras-keras hingga pecah. Airmata meleleh di wajah Kaeun dan aku terluka. Kukatakan: itu yang kurasakan saat kamu dan Mingyu bergesekan tubuh di arena dansa.

Aku lalu mengambil gergaji. Meletakkannya di samping tubuh Kaeun yang (secara paksa) kubaringkan. Aku menarik handuk yang menutup tubuhnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang. Aku mengerat pegangan gergaji dan mengarahkannya langsung pada perut Kaeun. Aku menggerakkan gergaji naik-turun sampai jeroan tubuhnya bercampur hingga tidak jelas lagi mana hati, mana paru, atau mana lambungnya karena semuanya teraduk menjadi satu seperti sup buatan ibu.

Aku menusuk jantungnya yang masih berdegup dengan obeng karat.

Kaeun tidak menggeliat lagi. Napasnya putus. Aku yang membuatnya begitu.

* * *

Apakah aku merasa menyesal untuk mencintaimu?

Tidak. Bahkan memikirkannya saja pun tidak pernah.

Hanya karena kamu tidak pernah melihatku, bukan berarti kamu tidak peduli.

Aku hanya perlu membuatmu memperhatikanku. Sesederhana itu.

Caranya? Tentu saja dengan membuang orang lain dari kehidupanmu sehingga hanya ada kita berdua.

* * *

Ibuku bertanya apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Dia merasa aku berbeda dan naluri seorang ibu biasanya tak pernah salah. Aku menjawab: aku sedang mabuk asmara.

Piring makan malam kami tidak disentuh dan makanan yang terhidang di sana menjadi dingin.

* * *

Aku akan membalas semua yang menyakitimu tak peduli dia adalah sahabatmu atau semacamnya karena menyakitimu sama dengan memancingku membuat rencana. Aku ditambah rencana samadengan kunjungan ke rumah. Aku yang datang ke rumah seseorang samadengan mati (untuk orang itu).

Seokmin positif masuk daftar hitam sebab dia membuatmu cemberut dan melempar candaan receh bahwa tampangmu kurang tampan kalau dibanding Seungchol.

Seungchol memang tampan; tapi tiap-tiap orang punya kadar yang berbeda-beda dalam menilai bagaimana seseorang terlihat dari luar. Aku hanya tidak setuju dengan Seokmin.

Aku tak perlu berpanjang-lebar menjelaskan kronologis bagaimana dia dihabisi tapi aku menggunakan bubuk sianida dan secangkir jus jeruk, kalau ingin tahu.

* * *

Aku paling suka jeritan memohon dari para wanita muda yang akan kueksekusi. Kuku-kuku mereka yang dicat merah jambu. Atau bibir mereka yang berlapis gincu. Entah bagaimana, aku iri. Aku perlu seumur hidup demi melakukannya (menarik perhatian) tapi bahkan kamu, orang yang kusuka belum tentu mengetahuinya.

Akan kurobek dada mereka dengan gunting. Aku cinta merah, dan muncratan darah. Akan kukoyak isi perut mereka. Pisau dapur telah kuasah sejak semalam. Kubelah kulit putih pembungkus torso mereka lalu kuhamburkan limpa bersama usus besar milik gadis yang liat. Kutata dengan begitu cantik di atas porselen Cina mengilat. Hidangan ini menarik, hanya saja masih kurang. Aku perlu mengeluarkan botol martini tahun 60-an yang telah kuisi sebelumnya; oleh cairan besi pekat yang kudapat lewat menyayat nadi leher mereka. Ada choker putih, sekarang berubah motif jadi polkadot merah putih.

Hampir ketinggalan; jantung! Aku terlalu fokus pada detil terkecil sehingga melupakan _main course_. Dengan sepuluh jari telanjang, aku bergerak membelai tenggorokan korban. Kesat dan licin, telunjukku setengah tergelincir menusuk paru-parunya. Tangan kanan kukubur dalam hingga aku dapat merasakan otot punggungnya. Organ itu ternyata masih berdegup. Seperti ekor cicak setelah mimikri. Tulang jariku belepotan saus merah. Peluh meluncur dari pelipis, ada sebutir yang tertinggal di surai. Kuseka tanpa berpikir. Wah, pasti sekarang penampilanku mirip zombi Halloween.

Kenapa kamu menangis? Aku hanya akan membunuh ibumu tanpa menyakitinya sedikitpun. Ibumu memang orang baik, tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya di matamu, di hatimu, bahkan kalau perlu aku akan temani kamu ke horison paling jauh dan kita akan menikmati segalanya bersama.

Berdua.

Karena aku mencintaimu dari dasar bumi hingga ke permukaan bulan, dan sekembalinya.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

... cintanya psikopat itu gigih buat orang yg dicintainya ((bahkan kalo salah satu dari mereka mati)). jadi kalo mau nyari yg setia dan gak bakal ninggalin, sok atuh cari model-model wonwoo gini. #digampar. oke, dek felix, jangan protes kak zula soalnya rating-m menurut aku itu ... ff bertema berat ato yg berhubungan sama kejiwaan(?) #woi. tbh ini sebenernya draf dari februari tahun lalu, cuma sebatas prompt acak yg wc-nya 300 kata, but aku tertarik ngembangin dan malah kaget sendiri tau-tau udah 4k aja. gomeeeennnn. harusnya aku cari sesuatu yg baru ... tapi ... tapi ... #yha.

ps: kapan-kapan aku mau nulis yg lebih 'jahat' dari ini. :o  
ps2: jangan tanya kenapa. rolemodel-ku itu **gasai yuno**. :v  
ps3: aku ada nulis beberapa fik meanie ((yuhu)). tapi, semuanya masih setengah jadi. aku bingung harus lanjut yg mana dulu soalnya itu sama-sama proyek besar(?). thusss ... aku mau buka voting buat readers ttg fik mana yg musti kukerjain ((dan kuterbitin)) duluan. silahkan pilih:

(a) Judul: **Butterfly Grave** (Military!AU) - Genre: Tragedy, Romance - Length: Oneshoot - Summary: Wonwoo menunggu di Garis Pararel 38, seperti yang dikatakan Mingyu – tapi bahkan hingga perang usai dan menghasilkan Semenanjung Korea terpecah menjadi dua kubu, laki-laki itu belum pernah terlihat.

(b) Judul: **DECEPTIVE** (Dracula!AU) - Genre: Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy (+smut :p) - Lenght: Oneshoot - Summary: Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana kastil itu dapat berdiri, tapi yang jelas sudah turun-temurun para tetua desa beranggapan bahwa pemilik kastil tersebut bukanlah makhluk mortal biasa. Dia bukan setan, tapi bukan juga seseorang. Dia adalah drakula abadi penghisap darah manusia.

(c) Judul: **Hertz** (Disability!AU) - Genre: Slice-of-Life, Romance, Drama - Lenght: Multi-chapter -Summary: Jeon Wonwoo si penyandang tunarungu dipertemukan takdir oleh Kim Mingyu yang matanya berfungsi sebelah. Mereka menjadi telinga dan mata untuk satu sama lain; tapi hidup bersama ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaan mereka. ((ini lanjutan langsung dari **Literally Meaningful** en sekuelnya; **CLARITY**. mertimbangin saran masuk, banyak yg kepingin ff dua itu dibikin chaptered-ver nya. jadi ... yaudah. oya, di **Hertz** , gyu-nya udah jadi buta total. tbh, dari tiga judul itu, aku paling nikmatin nulis ini krn mau ngasih tribute buat semua abk yg udah ngewarnain hari-hari kuliah aku dan bikin aku selalu inget kalo hidup itu indah.))

hngg, voting-nya ada di profilku dan kubuka sampe kamis depan. jadi pilih satu aja, kira-kira mana yg kalian suka, biar aku bisa fokus and hiatus dg tenang ((heh)). tapi, voting di kotak review gak ikut kuhitung. jadi yg nentuin ya yg masuk ke voting ajah.

ps4: maaaaaaafff bangett. review untuk **CLARITY** , **PSYCHEDELIC** , ama **EMBELLISH** belom aku bales-bales. aku bingung, soalnya aku cuman online perminggu sekali sih. :( tapi!—aku baca semuanya. gaada kelewat! :"  
ps5: jangan lupa review, oke? ;D rev lancar~mudah-mudahan aku bisa nyetok asupan lebih rajin haha.


End file.
